


Shklance Kinktober 2018

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Series: Three of a Kind [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Shiro likes to watch, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism, more tags to be added with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: Kinktober 2018:Shklance addition.Day 1. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism. While Shiro's away, the boys will play. While he watches.





	Shklance Kinktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written these

Keith walked in the door after a long day of classes and running errands as he opened the door to the house he and his two boyfriends rented for the semester. He had gotten up early so that he could get a shower before Lance could monopolize the bathroom. He wanted to make sure that Lance couldn't walk in on him. He wanted to surprise him this afternoon. As soon as he got out of the shower, he rummage around in one of the drawers for the lube. As soon as he got up he pulled out of the bed side table draw and pulled out  the silicone buttplug that Lance and Shiro gifted him as a joke for his birthday. He was actually delighted that they got it for him. He lubbed his fingers up really good, inserted two fingers into his ass, stretched himself really well before taking the plug and pushing it into him. The butt plug fit comfortably and came with a remote so that he could adjust the speed of the vibration. Once he got to the right setting, he got dressed. 

Keith had been out and about, running errands like going to the grocery and taking Kosmo to the vet after classes. So far, the vibrator wasn't too uncomfortable, but by midafternoon it was starting to really affect him. Every step he took made the tip of the plug press more insistently on his prostate. His pants were starting to get uncomfortable. Luckily Lance was home.   
  
" How was class?" Keith asked trying not to let his arousal show. Lance had been warming up some coffee and turned around. 

"Not bad," Lance answered. He had two mugs in his hands and handed one to Keith. "How was your day?"

"Busy," Keith answered as he took a sip. He hoped that Lance wouldn't notice the flush on his cheeks and how he walked.

" What do you want for dinner tonight?" Lance asked. 

" We have left over lasagna and we can have that for dinner," Keith said. He really wasn't interested in cooking. He sat down down on the breakfast bar stool and tried not to wince when he sat down. Lance smiled. It was nice to have it be just the two of them, but they both missed Shiro. 

Keith and Lance made quick work of dinner. It was then that Lance noticed that Keith was walking weird and when Keith sat down, he noticed that the other man made a pained expression. 

"Are you okay?" Lance asked as they filled the dishwasher. Keith smiled and took Lance's hand. 

"I have a surprise for you," Keith told him as he tool Lance’s hand and leading his boyfriend through the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom. Lance raised an eyebrow and willing followed the other man. Once they got to the bedroom, Keith closed the door. 

" Remember the toy you and Shiro gave me?" Keith asked coyly. He had been fiddling with his belt and only then did Lance notice the bulge in Keith's jeans. Lance raised an eyebrow even more. He and Shiro had given Keith the sex toy as a gag gift. He never imagined that Keith would use it. 

"You're actually using it?" Lance asked his voice almost a squeak. Keith nodded his head. 

"I've actually been using it all day," Keith said a sensual smirk gracing his handsome features. 

"Show me!" Lance said his voice a near growl of arousal. Without further ado, Keith unbuckled his belt, popped his pants open and shimmied out of his jeans and underwear in one go. He walked over to the chair by the far wall, well away from any windows, which thankfully had the blinds down. Keith dropped to his knees, arms resting on the seat of the chair, his ass thrust out, giving Lance a good view of the plug snuggly nestled between his ass cheeks. Lance could hear the vibrator's gentle hum from where he stood. 

Lance had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life. It was very rare for Lance to get to top Keith. Normally, Shiro topped most the time. He loved sex when it was just the three of them. Usually, Keith and Shiro took turns topping, now it was Lance's opportunity to be the one who fucked Keith. 

Lance walked over to where Keith was kneeling and croutched down to run his hands over Keith's plump ass and leanly muscled thighs. The other man's cock was erect and his balls were tight. As gently as possible, Lance spread Keith's ass cheeks to reveal the plug and slowly began to pull on it. Keith winced and Lance stopped. 

"Is that uncomfortable?" Lance asked as looked up to see Keith watching him over his shoulder. Keith nodded his head and Lance got up. He went into the bathroom and in one of the sink drawers was the lube and grabbed two towels . He came back into the room and knelt behind Keith. He handed Keith one of the towels so that it could catch any cum. Keith placed it on the floor in front of him. Lance poured a decent amount of lube on two of his fingers. Spreading Keith's ass cheeks again, Lance found he could work his fingers around the plug to make it easier to slide the butt plug out. Keith sighed in relief as the toy was removed. The inner wall of his ass fluttered at the emptiness. Then to Keith's surprise he felt the touch of Lance's tongue brush against his hole. He jerked in surprise as he felt the other man do it again. He had never been rimmed before and he understood now why some people enjoyed it. 

Lance continued lapping at the other man's hole while he massaged Keith's balls, rolling them gently in his palm. Thank heavens for flavored lube.He was very turned on before, now he could really feel himself get hard from lewd sounds his boyfriend was making. While he held Keith's ass open with one hand, his other was working on etting his pants open and off. Once that was done, Lance began to stroke his cock, getting it as hard as possible. 

"Fuck me now!" Keith panted over his shoulder and Lance didn't need to be asked twice. Lance coated his cock generously with lube and pressed the head against Keith's flush opening. With one solid push of his hips, Lance watched as his cock entered Keith. Keith sighed in relief as he felt his Lance's cock slide home inside him. Lance groaned as he felt the tight walls cradle him. Lance pulled his hips back and thrust forward, the head of his cock pushing against Keith's prostate. Keith raised his head so that he could rest his chin on his forearms and closed his eyes as he relished the feel of Lance's cock pumping in and out of him. Every time Lance's cock hit his prostate, he moaned in pleasure. His body tingling from the pleasure of being well fucked. It didn't take long for either one to reach their climax, Keith coming first, spirting white cum in thick ropes on the towel beneath him. Lance came soon after, his head thrown back, groaning at the power of his release. 

Both men panted as they began to relax from their orgasms. Lance's head fell forward as his right hand slid up the other man's thigh and began to stroke his back soothingly. Keith remained bent over the chair seat, his thighs still quivering from the force of his climax. 

"That was amazing!" Keith said as he lifted his head to look over his shoulder at Lance. 

"Sure was," Lance said as he felt his cock soften and pulled out making sure to use the other towel that he brought from the bathroom before they started. Once he got himself and Keith cleaned up, Lance helped the other man up because his legs were sore from holding that position for a long time. Both men took a quick shower and fell into bed naked. 

Once Keith was asleep, Lance crept over to the computer on the desk in their bedroom and tapping one of the keys activated the screen. Lance saw the Skype icon active and tapped on it. There was a flushed faced Shiro. He could tell that the other man was shirtless since Shiro looked he had been masturbating. 

"Did you enjoy the show?" Lance asked slyly. 

Shiro smirked. "Sure did," he answered.


End file.
